


Gaze Upon You

by JadeFalcon



Series: The Harry Potter Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Come, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Cum shot, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Ejaculating, Ejaculating on a person while asleep, Ejaculation, Facial, Facials, Freckle, Freckle Love, Freckles, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, George Weasley - Freeform, Groping, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm, Other, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Private Thoughts, Ron Appreciation, Ron Weasley-centric, Skin, Sleep, Touch, Touching, Watching Someone Sleep, coming, creepy?, cum, cum as lube, cumming, feeling, freckle appreciation, fred weasley - Freeform, look - Freeform, looking, ron weasley - Freeform, skin fetish, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has freckles.</p><p>And Harry REALLY likes freckles.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It rubs the sperm upon its skin, or else it gets jizzed on again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's true....I really like freckles. It's a fetish of mine, I guess.
> 
> So I guess I'm kind of using Harry here as a sort of "boy crush" on Ron. Because Ron is covered in freckles.
> 
> This is going to be Part 1 of a new series I'm calling "The Harry Potter Series". There's a couple of stories which I already have posted that will go into this series as well. However, none of the stories have any connection to one-another. They are all stand-alone works with their own plots.
> 
> So this is for all you freckled people out there. And those of you that like them.
> 
> It's a one-shot from Harry's POV, and it will only be 2 chapters long. For now, I'm calling this first chapter "New Discoveries", but that will probably change when I come up with a more clever title for it (which I did).
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers that he has a disturbing obsession with Ron's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updated 9/7/2015): I changed the title of this chapter. It's a parody of the film "Silence Of The Lambs", where the main Antagonist of the film, "Buffalo Bill" (portrayed by the actor Ted Levine), skins overweight women after murdering them so that he can make a "skin suit" for himself using their skin.
> 
> Yeah....
> 
> The title is referencing a specific scene in the film where Buffalo Bill has a victim imprisoned in a hole in his basement. He mocks the girl by referring to her as "It". In the scene, he lowers a bucket with lotion down to her and orders her to put it on. "It rubs the lotion on its skin; it does this whenever it's told."
> 
> When she cries and pleads with him, he repeats himself. "It rubs the lotion on its skin, or else it gets the hose again."
> 
> It's a very famous and very creepy scene in cinema history. So I've taken the rhyme and used it for my own; albeit a different form of it.

I have a problem.  I think.

Well...I mean, I guess I do?

I mean, it's not really that...odd, is it?

And it's not like I'm not used to being odd.  I'm Harry James Potter, for Merlin's Sake.

But....I don't think I could ever tell Ron th...

Oh hell.  Now you know who it is.

*Sigh*

Alright, so you know.  It's Ron.

And I don't have a crush on him or anything!  Honestly, I don't.

But...I just...don't know what this is.

It started about three months ago.  We're both in our 5th Year, you see.  And one day during class, I just....found myself staring off into space.  I don't even remember who was teaching class.

But...as I was staring off into space, I found that I was staring.... _at Ron_.

When I shook my head and turned my attention back to class, he glanced over at me with a brief smile.

And that was it.  And I didn't think anything more of it.

Until the next time it happened.

But this time, we were in Professor Binns "History Of Magic" class.  And _everyone_ stares off into space in that class.

He was sitting to my left, and the window was too my right.  And the sun was streaming through and shining directly onto him.

I just...I didn't know.  I...there was...something about him....I just couldn't place my finger on it.

But as I was staring off into space again, I found myself staring at Ron.  Again.

But this time, I was staring at his arm.  It was laying on his desk, and a bright stream of sunlight was illuminating his limb.

He really does have very pale skin.  But it's not "sickly" looking.  Rather, his skin-tone looks very.....soft?  Yeah, soft.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks...

Ron has freckles.

 _Lots_ of freckles.

 _Oooohhh...._ I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks, and I wanted to bury my face in my hands.

It's his freckles.

_No, surely it can't be?_

But...it was.  And there was no getting around the embarrassing fact: I liked them.  A lot.

_What am I going to do?_

Blushing in shame, I casually glanced over at Ron's arm again.

His freckles were becoming darker as the sun stayed in place.  They were pale and scarce up towards his bicep and triceps, but bunched together into a dense, speckled mass just below the crook of his arm, and scattered themselves down his forearm to his pale hands.  His hands weren't as heavily freckled; they seemed to stop mainly at his wrist.  But his hands did have a healthy scattering of the pale spots; as did his fingers.

Subconsciously, another realization came to me.

I wanted to touch him.

Not in a "naughty manner"....just...his skin.

His freckles.

As this thought occurred to me....I....got an erection.

I couldn't help it!  It just....yeah.

I sighed and turned away from Ron.  _Focus on something else_ , I thought.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

_*******************************************************_

So this has been going on now for three months.  And as the winter months closed in, and the Castle became more cool, he started covering up his skin more and more.

So I began to focus on the freckles that dot his face.

He has quite a few of them.  They are mostly brown, but not too dark.  Closer to a....dark beige color.  Yeah.  But they're still massed together on his cheeks.

But not so dense that you can't see many of the individual spots.  They are less dense around either side of his eyes, which only make the bright-blue orbs stand out.  But they are still scattered back towards his temples.

And his nose....wow.

On the left side of his nose, there are three pale freckles of equal size and color.  They look incredibly cute....and soft.

On the right side of his nose is a dark smudge of pigment just below the bridge.  Which, of course, merges to the densely-scattered freckles on his cheek.

I....I can't....I can't take it anymore.

I _have_ to see more of him.

_*******************************************************_

So I watched him carefully when the Boy's Dorm went to bed.  And finally one night....jackpot.

He took his shirt off before he laid down and closed the curtains around his bed.

I guess he was hot?

I waited for two solid hours.  Then...I made my move.

Retrieving my wand, I silently crawled out of bed.  Looking around the dorm carefully for any signs of wakefulness, I was relieved to see that there was none.  And the only sounds came from Neville's loud snoring in the far corner of the room.

Quietly pulling back the curtains to Ron's bed, I peeked in to make sure that he was asleep.  He was.  His freckled face was peaceful and was turned my direction as he slept on his stomach.  Both of his freckled arms were pushed under the pillow that his head rested upon.  And the thick white blanket was pulled up to his shoulders.

He looked _very_ comfortable.  And _very_ cute.

Very carefully, I crawled onto his bed and closed the curtain.  I quietly lit my wand and placed it in a holder that hung above the bed, that was designed to hold a wand in place while it provided light.  Hermione got him that.

Careful still, I gently pulled the thick blanket slowly down off of his back until it reached his upper thighs.

And gasped.

Ron's back!  It...it was _covered_ in freckles!  I mean... _covered_!

Jackpot!  This was _exactly_ what I wanted!

All mine!  All mine for looking.  And...touching.

I had waited patiently and diligently for this moment.  And now it was here.

Carefully, I gently straddled his his buttocks with a knee on either side of his hips.  He was still wearing pajama bottoms, so I wasn't concerned about skin-on-freckled skin-contact.

Slowly, I relaxed myself against him.  And waited.

I softly called out his name and bent down to look at his adorable freckled face, but he was still fast asleep.

Good.  Now...where to begin?

I gazed at his back; bathed in the soft glow of wand light.  I mean, really....every single inch of his back had a tanned dot of pigment on it.  So...I guess...his shoulders?

They were darker here; probably evident by how much sun he'd gotten on his pale skin during the summer months.

I leaned down and gently touched his shoulder.  And watched.

Nothing.  He was still asleep.

With my whole hand this time, I laid my palm upon his freckled skin.

It was warm.  But more than that, it was incredibly soft.  And as I glided my hand across his skin, it was smooth as well.

 _Very_ smooth.

I traced his freckled skin with my other hand as well, careful not to wake him up.  His breathing was soft, and his back rose faintly with each breath.

Occasionally, my fingers came across a slightly-raised freckle, which was usually darker than the other surrounding spots.  He should probably have those looked at.

But I expected a bit of texture with his skin.  I mean, when you look at a person's freckles, they usually look like you can feel them; as if they have some sort of pattern or something.

But not Ron's.

I tried to pick out which freckles I liked best.  But it was very difficult.

As I sat there studying them, I started to get hard.  Again.

Then an idea occurred to me as I was scolding my traitorous penis.

_But...I can't do that..._

_Oh yes you can._

Unsnapping the fly of my pajama bottoms, I freed my aching erection.  The damn thing was absolutely throbbing, and precum was practically pouring from my piss slit.

Suppressing a moan, I stroked the quivering flesh, and steadied myself with the other hand on Ron's freckled back.

I wish I could say that I lasted a long time.  But the truth of the matter is....I was so goddamn horny that it's a wonder I didn't pass out when I climaxed.

I lasted a minute.  One freaking minute.

It was absolutely all I could do not to scream when my cock pulsed out numerous thick, sticky streams of hot cum, which splattered audibly across Ron's freckled spine.  From his covered buttocks, I shot as far as his shoulder blades.  And I lost count after the first five shots of silky cum.

As the twitches died down, and my breathing returned to mere gasps, I looked down at Ron's back.  Numerous freckles were splattered with my soft sperm.

Yes!  I had _marked_ him!

Shaking off the remnants of my orgasm, I gently wiped my spermy cock-head across his lower back, then tucked my flaccid penis back into my pajamas.

Carefully, I climbed off of him and retrieved my wand from the overhead hang.  Then I covered him back up with the blanket, and closed his curtains.

But as I laid back down in my own bed, I couldn't help but start to feel ashamed.  But before I could ponder this further, I was asleep.

And my biggest mistake of all...

I had never even thought about banishing my sperm from his freckled back.

 

-End of chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a creep. What kind of person has a skin fetish? Serial Killers, that's who, lol.
> 
> As always, I procrastinated. So I had to finish this up today, pronto. So if it seems hurried, then you know why.
> 
> This originally wasn't meant to be a sexual story. There wasn't supposed to be sexual elements to it. But I think, after having written so much smut, that it just comes second-nature to me. And that can get boring after a while. Originally, this was meant to be just a "cutesy" one-chapter story. But not anymore. But I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> In chapter 2, Ron confronts Harry about waking up with a sticky mess on his back.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> PS: Thank you for the patience while I finished this first chapter. I had to post it before the 1 month deadline, and it wasn't finished. Then I had to watch a baseball game. Then I had to eat. And now that chapter is done.


	2. Facials and Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron confronts Harry about the sticky mess on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a creep. And I procrastinate way too much.
> 
> Deal with it.
> 
> :D

"Umm...Harry?"

It was Ron.  We had both just woken up.  It was late Saturday morning, about 9.  Everyone else was out of the dorm and either off eating breakfast or catching up on assignments or studying.

He was sitting on my bed.  Shirtless.

And freckled.

 _Very_ freckled.

In the daylight though, the freckles that covered his bare torso weren't as dark as they appeared at night.  In the bright light that illuminated the room from the large windows on the wall, his freckles were very orange and pale in color.

I felt myself getting hard again.

"Erm...what is it, Ron?"

Ron fidgeted and looked down at his lap.  He looked back up at me after a brief moment; his blue eyes meeting mine.  He was blushing just slightly beneath his freckled cheeks as he bit his bottom lip.

"Harry, I...I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Oh God.  Surely he wasn't awake last night?

"Err...okay?"  I responded hesitantly.  My heartbeat sped up.

Ron let out a breath, then met my gaze steadily.  "Did you touch me last night?"

I...didn't quite expect that...

So I stuttered.

"Huh?  Wh...what?  Touch...you... _what_?  Ha!  Ha ha....ha...!"

But his eyes remained firm.

Meeting his gaze, I was suddenly overcome with a wave of embarrassment.  I felt my cheeks and neck blossom in a deep blush, and I quickly avoided his eyes.  I looked down instead at my lap.

He shuffled over until he was sitting right in front of me; legs crossed.  "Harry..." he started.

"S...sorry Ron," I mumbled in shame.

"What else did you do, Harry?"

"Uh...what?  Nothing!"  I said lamely.

Ron sighed and rubbed his freckled face with his very freckled hand.  "Harry....I already know.  I'm just hoping you're honest with me, mate."

I shut my gaping mouth and returned my shameful gaze to my lap.

Ron continued.  "I woke up with something sticky on my back...." his voice trailed off.

I raised my gaze.  "How...did you..."

"Seamus was awake last night, having a wank.  You left the curtain open enough for him to see...what you did.  He told me this morning when I woke up."

I sighed in embarrassment and buried my face in my hands.  Damn that freckled Irish boy!

But surprisingly, Ron's voice was gentle.  "Mate, talk to me.  Why..." his voice trailed off as he shook his head in puzzlement.

I slumped my hands miserably in my lap.  "I just wanted to touch you," I said quietly.

Ron cocked his head slightly, but didn't respond.

I continued.  "I...really....likeyourfreckles...." I mumbled hurriedly.

"Hmm?"  Ron answered, confused.

"I..." then I let out a growl of frustration and raised my voice.  "I really like your freckles!  There."

I averted my gaze once more; the blush in my cheeks deepening.

Ron let out a bark of laughter that made me jump.  He threw back his head and chuckled merrily.

"Really?" he asked gleefully.  He stuck out both of his freckled arms in front of him and gazed down at the spotted, milky skin.  "Why?"

Still blushing in embarrassment, I tried to explain it to him.  I stuttered over the past few months of gazing at him and not quite understanding why or what I was looking at.  I conveniently avoided the part about being incredibly aroused by the mere sight of of his freckles.

When I finished, he chuckled some more.  Raising his arms once again, then looking down at his torso, he replied, "you really like them that much?"

"I...yes.  Yes I do," I breathed.

Without knowing it, I gently reached out a finger and touched the freckled skin of his arm.  I traced the smooth spots slowly, admiring their patterns.

Ron quietly let me.  I didn't know that he was watching my face the whole time.

But he didn't know just how hard my cock was getting by this simple act.  Nor did I, for that matter.  Until the throbbing organ started to hurt.

Ron spoke up softly after a minute.  "But why did you _cum_ on me?"

I gaped at him; the directness of his question completely threw me off.  Once again, like a fish out of water, I stuttered without actually saying anything.

"You....get _aroused_ by them?" he asked curiously.

I shut my mouth helplessly, and nodded.

His bright blue eyes bored into my green ones.  "Are you hard right now?"

I gasped at this, but again shut my mouth and nodded helplessly.

Ron nodded slowly, looking down for the first time at the tenting erection that was straining the fabric of my pajama bottoms.  "You know....the twins like my freckles too.  Especially the ones on my face...." his voice trailed off as he raised his gaze back to mine.

My breath was slightly labored as I took in his words.

"You know....they are both _quite_ deviant.  They enjoy each others company in a way that most people would not understand."

"How so?" I asked.

Ron grinned knowingly.  "Well, come on Harry.  You didn't know that they are both lovers?"

Huh.  That was...interesting.  There had been the occasional rumor and murmuring here and there that Fred and George were intimate with one-another at times.  But most people just chalked it up to both of them being very close because they were Identical Twins.

But I think some of it was also the fact that the idea of two redheaded twin brothers being sexual with each other was... _arousing_.  And many people probably played on that fantasy.

I swallowed hard as the mental image of two naked, very freckled, identical redheads popped into my head.

"That...that's...they....uh, sex, yeah?"

Ron smiled brightly and nodded.  "Oh yeah!  All the time.  They are _very_ loud during their primal love-making."

I found myself gazing at nothing as the images of George fucking Fred passed before my eyes, causing my cock to throb mightily.

Or was it Fred fucking George?

I shook my head.  "How...how do you know all of this?"

Ron laughed once more.  "Mate, they're my brothers!  My bedroom at the Burrow is right next to theirs."

I nodded, understanding.

"One night, about six months ago, I got up to use the bathroom.  They had left their door open about two feet.  I peeked in and saw both of them naked.  Fred was giving George a blowjob on all fours, while George kneeled on the bed."

I gaped at Ron.  "Fucking Merlin!"

Ron chuckled.  "Yeah!  And they caught me."  His grin went cheeky.

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as he continued.  "They hauled me into their room, shut the door, and told me that they had planned this.  That's why they left the door open, see?"

I nodded dumbly.  "So..."

But Ron cut me off, talking excitedly.  "They promised not to tell on me for spying, if I would do them a favor."

I nodded once more, and Ron continued.

"They told me that they _really_ liked my freckles.  Just like you!"

"Huh... _really_?"

"Yep!  And that they wanted to have some fun with me."

Ron sighed.  "Honestly mate...I never gave much thought to the damn things.  I always thought they were kind of.... _ugly_."  He looked down at his freckled arms once again, bringing one hand up to caress the limb.  He gave a short laugh.  "But hell...if people like them so much..."

I chimed in as I reached out a hand to grasp his arm.  "Well...I mean, they're a trademark too, yeah?  I mean, when people think of the Weasley Family, they think of red hair and freckles, right?  You wouldn't be _you_ without them."

I traced my hand up his arm to his bicep as Ron nodded.  His skin was so smooth and soft.

And freckled, of course.

I continued.  "But they are _not_ ugly, Ron.  I...I love them."

"Hmm.  Thanks.  I guess."

Then I returned my thoughts back to Fred and George.  "So...what happened with the Twins?"

Ron laughed.  "Oh, that!  Umm...well..." he blushed.

I urged him on.  "What?"

"Well...they..." he took a breath, "wanted to cum on my face."

My mouth fell open.  "Fucking Merlin, Ron!"

Ron continued.  "And I discovered that, like you, I have kinks too."

"Like what?"

"Like, I _really_ like facials."

I gasped yet again.  My cock throbbed in response as well.

Ron continued.  "I don't know what it is.  I just...really like cum splashing on my face.  I like the way it feels, I like the sounds it makes when it hits my skin, I like the smell and.... _taste_.  It's _so_ hot, mate.  Watching it spurt out of a cock and arc through the air before hitting me..." his voice trailed off dreamily.

I was breathing hard now, and my cock was begging for release.  "God...I...Ron...that..."

Ron eyed me, and reached a hand down to feel the tent of my pajamas.  I gasped as his hand made contact with the throbbing covered flesh.

"Hmm.  I'll make you a deal, Harry," he murmured, grasping my erection as my precum soaked through the thin fabric.  "Since you like my freckles so much, how about you give me a facial whenever you feel like it?  I like facials, you like freckles.  It's a win-win."

It was all I could do not to explode in my trousers right then and there.  I nodded in response.  "Like... _now_?"

Ron grinned cheekily and quickly reached up and closed the curtains of my bed.  I reached for my wand and uttered Silencing and Privacy Charms around each corner of the bed.  More than enough light made its way through to see what we were doing.

Sitting back down again, I looked apprehensively at Ron.  But before I could say anything, he reached over and began unbuttoning my pajama shirt.

"I want you naked," he murmured, slipping the garment off of my bare shoulders.

I blushed deeply, and he noticed.

Gently stroking a finger over my cheek, he calmed my nerves.  "It's alright, Harry.  This is what you wanted, right?"

I nodded shyly.

He smiled and reached down to my pajama bottoms and pulled the tie-string loose.  I kneeled up and allowed him to slip the garment over my butt and down my thighs,  I pulled them off at my feet, and returned to kneeling in front of him on the mattress.

His eyes widened in lust as he gazed at my throbbing cock.  He reached out a freckled hand and grasped it gently.

"Fuck, Ron!"  I breathed as my cock pulsed in his hand; oozing thick precum over his spotted digits.

He smiled, releasing my engorged organ.  Laying back on the mattress and stretching out with a sexy purr, he beckoned to me.  "I know you need to cum, and I want it on my face.  Come here, mate."

I clambered frantically over his bare torso and anchored my knees in the crook of each of his armpits.  He grinned and rested a palm on each of my thighs.  My penis throbbed over his freckled face as I reached my hand down to grasp it with a moan.

Ron snaked his left hand up; his long, freckled arm slithering as it made its way to my bare chest.  He repeated the move with the other hand, and his freckled fingers landed on both of my nipples.

I let out a moan and threw my head back as my hand began to stroke in earnest.  He pinched the hard nubs playfully and traced them lightly with his fingertips.  He did this briefly before slithering his left arm further up to cup my face.  He grasped my neck gently before cupping my chin; tracing his spotted fingers over my lips.

With a moan, I opened my mouth and sucked one of Ron's fingers in greedily.  He moaned in response and proceeded to piston his freckled digit in and out of my willing mouth.  I bobbed my head and suckled, running my tongue over the welcomed intruder.  He continued to play with my left nipple with his other hand.

Looking down at his freckled face, I felt my balls hitch.  And he noticed.

"Gonna cum so soon, mate?"

I could only moan and nod as my hot load surged up from my vibrating balls through my shaft.

"Put it on my freckled face."

I glanced down, and that was all it took.  The sight of those hundreds of spots scattered across his face, begging for my thick sperm, and those blue eyes boring into mine was all that was needed to send me past my point of no return.

Releasing a cry, I felt my cock spurt the first wave of creamy seed all over my best friend's freckled face.  His freckles scrunched together as he squeezed his eyes shut in reaction, but he quickly opened his eyes again to watch my cum spurt out.

My boy cream made a nice sound as the thick ropes landed on his face: _Split!  Splat!  Split!  Spleet!_ Fuck, I could listen to that all day.

I continued to moan as more cum shot from my pulsating cock.  The colors flashing before my eyes as my orgasm shot through my skull was broken by the site of my testicle nectar decorating each freckle in creamy white streaks.

Slowly, my orgasm finished, sending slower and slower jolts through my lower torso until a dull delicious throb was all that remained.  I panted heavily as my breathing gradually slowed, and I was able to catch my breath once more.  Still panting, I released my softening cock and looked at my mate's face.

It almost seemed as if there wasn't a single freckle that wasn't touched by my cum.  I let out a soft moan as I tried to count as many as I could: the ones on his nose, cheeks, and even the pale small ones on his forehead were all streaked with white goo.  He even slurped his tongue out to catch the small tails of various streaks that had crossed his lips.  He let out a moan of his own as he tasted my essence.

Releasing his hand from my chest, he reached around me and quickly slithered out of his pajama bottoms.  I felt a rude slap hit my ass crack as his hard cock popped out of the garment and sprang back up.  The tip of his organ oozed his arousal over my cheeks, and I wiggled my bottom back against his cock and smiled down at him coyly.  He smiled and laughed.

Then, using the same hand, he wiped as much cum from his face as he could, and returned his freckled limb to his cock and proceeded to masturbate furiously.  His eyes closed and a blush formed over his freckled torso.

I smiled and used the moment to study his freckles once more; tracing them with my fingers and cupping both of his freckled cheeks with my hands.  Even the freckles on his shoulders, and the pale ones dotting his collarbone, did not go without my touch.

Suddenly, Ron's freckled face scrunched up and his teeth bared.  He let out a snarl, and I felt splashes of warm wetness land on my ass, with several pulses arching up to splash my back.  His seed was thick, and I loved the feel of it.

Finally, the pulses ended, and he shivered as his orgasm died down.

We stayed still for a time like that, both catching our breaths.  When I finally swung my legs off of his torso, he beckoned me to turn around so that he could clean his seed from my back and ass.

And he didn't even use his wand...........

 

********************************************************

 

So that was three months ago.  We've had a few facial experiences since then.

In fact, that entire week we couldn't stop each other.

And we tried kissing, and I masturbated him.  His cock is freckled too.  Not many spots, but very cute and pale nonetheless.  He cums a lot.  It's warm and sticky, and I love it.

During Christmas break, we stayed at the Burrow.  One evening just two days before Christmas, I got up at midnight to use the bathroom.  Stepping out into the hallway, I turned to make my way down the hall, but Fred and George's door was open.

I couldn't help myself.  I peeked in.

Fucking Merlin....

There was three very freckled redheads on a single, massive bed in the center of the room.  They were moaning, kissing, grasping, sucking, licking, and biting each other in every which way.

Ron looked up and saw me.  He was laying on his back sucking Fred's cock.  Fred and George knelt on either side of his head, and were kissing erotically as Ron shifted from cock to cock; first Fred's then George's.  Both the twins were stroking Ron's hard penis affectionately.

Seeing me, Ron smiled and rolled off the bed.  The twins paused and turned their heads in my direction; freckled cheeks pressed together.  Identical grins blossomed across those freckled faces as they noticed my presence.

Ron made his way over to me.  Taking my hand in his freckled one, he spoke.  "I was wondering when you'd come and join us."

Letting a smile of my own blossom forth, I leaned in to kiss Ron.

And as he wrapped his freckled arms around my neck and pulled me into a freckled embrace, I closed the door behind me.

 

**_ ~Fin~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sincere thanks to everyone for your patience while I procrastinate on this story! I really do appreciate it, and sorry all of my work is taking so long to get done.
> 
> My father wants me to be a writer, but I wouldn't be a good one. And now you see why, lol.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .......oh, and I'm a raging pervert. Sorry dad!
> 
> XD
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
